Recently, the development of technologies related to internet of things (IoT) has been actively conducted. IoT refers to the technology that enables the Internet connectivity by assigning a unique internet protocol (IP) address to a device and performing communication using the assigned IP address.
With the development of IoT, it is possible to provide the services that further meet the user's conveniences. For example, an electronic device implementing IoT may receive sensing data from various sensors according to the related art. The electronic device may infer the environment or user related information using the sensing data received from the sensors. For example, the electronic device may infer that the user has entered a specific place based on the sensing data from a proximity sensor. In response, the electronic device may operate (i.e., activate) lights in the specific place. Accordingly, as the user enters a specific location, it is possible to control the lightings, thereby maximizing the user's conveniences.
One problem is related to the operation power. For example, low-power electronic devices such as sensors should continuously turn on a communication module to perform communication. Accordingly, the consumption of the operation power is relatively high. Particularly, when the sensor is implanted in the user's body, the operation power should be supplied to the sensor with an internal battery, making the above problem more serious.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.